


Fire Practice Under The Sky

by Naizu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naizu/pseuds/Naizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Jason was in Piper’s hand, he catches Leo training with his fire, and decides to help ‘awakening’ feelings Jason had for Leo and, why is Leo so sensible to his touch?<br/>But Leo really has a countdown to make his best friend fall for him.</p><p>“Dude, they will kill you if they catch you trying to rape their brother again.” Percy said looking at Jason with a mocking grin. Jaseo and a little of Percico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Starting a Bromance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson series and the heroes of Olympus are of Rick Riordan.

“Congratulations, Piper! You have Jason in your hands! Ah~ I smell relationship!” said Piper’s sister at her side.

“He’s not your boyfriend yet, but I bet he will be soon. And you will be as happy as Percy and I Am.” said Annabeth sitting on her bed.

“Thanks girls.” Piper smiled looking at both a little. “But you don’t have to do nothing. You think I don’t know about the party you’re organizing, but I have seen you, and I don’t want you to do anything.”

“We’re going to do it even if you beg us.” Her sister replied.

“You already know we will.” Annabeth supported her. “We hope Jason will confess to you in that party.”

“Yes, your relationship it’s going too slow!” her sister complained.

“Otherwise, where’s Percy?” Piper asked to Annabeth to change the theme.

“Oh, he only comes on summer vacations.”

“Hey, how do we change from Jason to Percy?” Piper’s sister questioned. “You don’t even know where Jason is.”

“I…! That’s true.” Piper confessed.

“But-!” Annabeth interrupted looking at her watch. “If you consider what time it is you can know that Jason is on his way to the campfire.”

Piper’s sister ignored Annabeth who stayed looking at her watch and changed the theme. “Ok, so is his name Leo the one who burnt that Frank and Hazel?”

“It was an accident, and they weren’t burned, not need to exaggerate, it was only that they were scared their backpacks were going to be on fire.” Piper explained remembering what they have told her. “And their cloth, and them.”

“But what was that that they said they didn’t have the cloth in that moment? Or something like that.”

“We don’t know of what were they talking, but, speaking of the campfire…”

Suddenly Annabeth talked. “Let’s go. We’re running late.”

* * *

Leo was alone in the beach, right next to the blue of the water in the end of the afternoon, what means there such a sight, which was what Leo thought, standing in a combat position the sky looked so beautiful he was envious.

The fact that the water was touching his feet didn’t made him feel very comfortable, the water was Percy’s specialty not his, but he couldn’t make anything to go for the security of camp-half blood.

Fire was expanding from his hands to the air, with fear to burn anything that was important for someone and worst, to burn _someone_. The mere idea scared him, he usually didn’t used his fire powers because of that, he remembered when his siblings told him people who had that ‘present’ could and did burned complete cities.

“There’s no sense on practicing this. It’s worthless!” Yelled Leo to no one in particular “I know how to control it, that’s why it is mine.”

Suddenly, Leo’s angriness faded away and curiosity could be seen in his eyes while he was looking at his hands. He spread his arms and fire began to appear, in his arms, chest, and in his hands and rose to his front fifteen meters of fire, but Leo didn’t felt like he was doing a real effort. He needed more. After all he was alone, unable to hurt someone.

* * *

Jason was sitting on the top of the climbing wall looking at the sky.

“Today the sky is wonderful…” Jason said to himself, satisfied. Watching the sun hiding, the sky was changing to a black tone. There was when he saw an immense fire blast on the side of his sight. “What’s that at the beach?”

He got off the climbing wall the most quick he could, almost dying because of falling and ran to the beach, but he stopped when he almost got to it– stepping near was too dangerous.

There was Leo alone playing with his fire doing circles running in the sand while looking to the sky, fire all over his body and the space two or three meters around him completely on fire. Jason was standing far away and it still was burning him hard, he couldn’t stand there much. But what was more important was that couldn’t see much of Leo, but he knew he was obviously enjoying it.

“Leo…That is awesome! Man, why didn’t you use it more often on the quests…?” Jason stopped because of the fire disappearing and seeing Leo’s horror face. Yes, he could still see him, it wasn’t too late.

Leo stepped back and finally ran. Jason was confused, what did he do to Leo to be so scared? Whatever, by instinct he ran behind him and he had to admit it, Leo could run very quickly if he wanted, because Jason couldn’t reach him. One more step and Jason fell into a cave.

While falling, he looked at where he fell, but there wasn’t any aperture on the top. He used the sarcasm when he finally hit the floor. “Tsk, this really it’s perfect.”

He was in an empty room, before him was an image on the wall and at its side was a little passage. Jason saw the images, the first was more like a video, but he was sure there wasn’t anything computational on there. The four images were of Leo destroying a city, the other of destroying camp half-blood and then camp Jupiter, at the end was Leo alone sitting in an dark place with his face over his knees, embracing his legs and crying.

 _Do you want to know what happens when this fire is used in quests?_ Said a voice rumbling inside him, _His fire is weak against monsters, it’s created to destroy the mortal world, the mortal weak world, but even that Leo isn’t capable to do. His fire is useless, HE is useless._

After that, the images changed. It was Leo running away of a foster home.

“Who are you?” Jason asked a little angry. “You’re the one who has been saying that many things to Leo, aren’t you? We don’t need you, go away!”

Jason closed his eyes; he needed to investigate this lady later, now he only wanted to discover an exit. He ran through the passage and then, he was magically running behind Leo again. So strange, he thought, but he needed to concentrate on catching Leo.

Jason hold back a smirk at seeing Leo disappearing behind the climbing wall. “Perfect.” whispered Jason to himself, but then, he stopped before start climbing the wall.

It was too good to be true, his prey- his best friend Leo was running to his territory, was it a trap? No, he couldn’t in earth do anything like that. Jason started to climb. Why would Leo have run to the climbing wall? It had no sense. Leo got to the top and Jason saw how Leo made a barrier of fire around the climbing wall, the diameter of the circle of fire was about five or six meters only to stop him. The fire almost touching the wall it started to burn and melt.

“Leo!” yelled Jason with a _‘This can’t just be true’_ voice, and a furious wind made its way all over Camp Half Blood, it was so intense it was making the fire move like a furious flamethrower, almost killing him. Almost. It was too _‘near’_ of Jason it started to burn. Then he yelled again “You’re burning me, Leo! Stop it!”

At his order, the fire stopped, but the wind was still wild. Jason decided to fly than to burn his hands and made his way to Leo. When he was able to see Leo, his heart broke. He was holding to the climbing wall versus the wind, and his face was full of scare, if Jason could see through the darkness he could have promised Leo almost had tears in his eyes.

“Leo. Are you scared?” Jason screamed through the wind trying not to get too near.

“Of what would I be scared?!” Leo yelled back standing at the wind that was calming down, he seemed angry so Jason watched attentively at his movements.

Jason could see the details because of his flames; otherwise, it would be too dark for that. Jason almost yelled back but stopped when he realized Leo was stepping in the very border, Jason tried to get near to save him, but Leo stepped back at seeing him, slides and finally falls quietly. Jason’s heart gave a jump, and it appeared to control his body because he jumped behind him without thinking.

Fortunately, Jason caught him before Leo fall in the earth. He planned a little with Leo in his arms, who was surprised processing everything until they got to the beach again, were everything started. It was already late and no much could be seen, but there in their side was a lamp turned off. When they landed on the beach immediately turned on with a flame, Jason knew it was because of Leo.

That night was full of silence, not even the campers’ voice or instruments could be heard, Jason only knew he had Leo sitting between his legs, his head lying in his shoulder and with Leo’s breath in his neck.

“You’re right.” Leo said with a miserable tone on Jason’s neck. “I’m afraid. I am afraid of hurting you all. My fire is my worst condemn.”

Jason stayed in silence not knowing what to reply to that and, in the same time, waiting for Leo to say more. When he was sure Leo wouldn’t say more he decided to talk.

“It’s okay.” Jason whispered in Leo’s ear giving the Latino a shiver. “It’s okay” repeated and started to give little kisses in his ear what made Leo shudder. Jason haven’t been treated like that before, but one day when he was young he saw in the street how a mother gave his son little kisses and how the boy calmed down, that time he felt jelous.

For a moment, they were just there sitting there, Jason hugging Leo whom was melting in his chest, seriously, he felt so small in his chest but at the same time Jason felt Leo so morally heavy, like if he had a lot of importance and feeling Leo’s breath on his neck made Jason shiver.

“There, I am sorry I have hurt you.” Said Leo not looking at his face still in Jason’s embrace, but his voice was back to normal.

Jason felt satisfied to see that, in his logic he couldn’t have imagine that whispering in someone’s ears and giving kisses like that would have comforted someone, but it worked with Leo.

“You didn’t.” said Jason to comfort him, but his fingers had almost burned, his face was so hot because of the fire and he had to watch to not open his eyes back then, because they felt like if the fire would cook his eyes.

“Stop lying, I know the intensity of my fire. It was too hot for a human. It was a miracle I didn’t burnt you.” Leo separated from Jason, but he was still very close sitting on Jason’s legs.

“I admit, maybe it was too hot, but that’s what makes it awesome.” Explained Jason “Can I ask what were you doing after I got here?”

“I was…” Leo hesitated to tell him. “I was practicing, but it had no sense, I know my power well, so I started playing and…”

“Everything makes better practicing. Even your _ability_ can get better than it is now.” Jason touched Leo’s cheek and caressed it with his finger “Next time… Next time let me practice with you. Okay?”

Leo was almost going to scream a: _‘I don’t need you talking to me like a cry baby’_ but kept that to himself. Now what had importance was how could practice had come to that and now he couldn’t do nothing more than being hugged by Jason in an uncomfortable atmosphere. This definitely wasn’t like him, like both. “Eeee, yeah…”

Jason’s hand went lower and he passed his fingers over Leo’s lips, he really wanted to caress his lips. Without thinking, Jason grabbed Leo by his chin and came near; his heart got crazy when he felt Leo’s breath under he’s-

A force made Jason to go back at the sand. Leo putted on his feet while watching Jason, whom was surprised, was Leo blushing?

“I have to go, you know, Jake isn’t going to sleep if I’m not there. Sorry for the inconvenience! _¡_ _Adiós!_ ” Leo lied nervous with a smile, running back with his siblings.

Jason sited back and grinned while seeing Leo running back. One, two, three minutes passed and he was still there giggling like an idiot on the direction of where Leo ran.

“I will pretend I didn’t saw and listened anything.” A male voice sounded. Jason turned and saw Percy sitting in the water looking at him, both illuminated by the light of the lamp.

“Percy?”

“Yeah, that’s me. Hey, but I’m confused, aren’t you with Piper?”

“I also thought that, but… what happened?!” Jason asked finally reacting.

“Dude, you were going to kiss Leo. Are you bi or something?” Percy looked at him curious but with a simple tone.

“No. I like Piper. I like… I think I do.”

“That doesn’t sound very convinced.” said Percy accommodating lying in the sand covered with water and looking at him. “Anyways, you should go and apologize to him, or… do you always have _these_ kinds of _bromance_ moments when you’re alone?”

“Not a single time.” Jason said honestly thoughtful face. “I will have to go and see him in Bunk 9, if his siblings are there it will be my second punishment.”

“Well… it is odd to see you back together.” Percy said with a smile.

“And why’s that?” Jason’s expression changed to a questioning one.

“I thought you stopped being friends.” Percy was secretly enjoying this, Jason’s expressions were magnificent! He was expressing more than he normally does. “Besides you said you were best friends, I saw how you ignored him all the time.”

“I didn’t!” Jason reclaimed putting on his feet, altered.

“Oh, you did.” Percy secured while Jason sat again. “You two were only united by Piper. You could talk about something together, but you couldn’t make a conversation between you.”

Jason stayed quite at Percy’s words, thinking, while Percy was just a little surprised of what he said, but still delighted by the water over his body.

“You think so? I… I will go and apologize for that too.”

“But take care his siblings are not there, they will slide you up if they discover you have bad intentions with their little brother.” Percy said almost dying at the face Jason was making, Percy had discovered him. He didn’t know if it was because of the words ‘ _bad intentions with their little brother’_ or because he was scared of his siblings. Oh my, he was having too much time talking to Leo; the ability to annoy was contagious. “And Jason… do you know why was Leo in the beach? I though he preferred solid earth but his feet were wet and he always repeat it’s my territory and yet he went here, to my second favorite place. I wonder if he wants to practice with me instead?”

Percy looked at Jason delighted by his face full of jealousy.

“Ok, Percy I’m going. I have to sleep.” Jason stand up “And why are you here instead of being with Annabeth?”

“Okay” Said Percy with a humorous voice, laughing while pretending to be offended. “I’m sorry I saw you. And she still doesn’t know I’m here, I came early to camp, I was supposed to come tomorrow.”

“That’s so.” Jason said not too interested before he was gone. A few minutes passed and he was still there lying comfortable.

“Percy.” A male voice sounded making Percy jump.

“Nico! You almost give me a heart attack.” Percy looked at him while standing and passed his arm over his shoulders. “What’s up, man?”

“I… I want to talk to you.” Said, and Nico blushed.


	2. 2nd Day. Fist Practice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have promised to practice together and Jason cant wait to practice with him.

Percy Jackson series and the heroes of Olympus are Rick’s.

Las series de Percy Jackson y los héroes del Olimpo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Fire Practice under the Sky**

**Second Day.**

 

“If you were so hungry why didn’t you ate dinner at the campfire?” Asked Piper at Leo’s side watching him eat.

“I cou-n’t!” Leo tried to say with his mouth full. “Very busy _._ ”

“Very busy even to eat?”

They both were in Aphrodite’s cabin, which was supposed to be asleep like the other cabins, but when they were just going to sleep, Leo entered almost running to the cabin and asked for food. Piper didn’t have any other option and Leo wasn’t exactly a bother, so she happily gave him food and even if they only needed a lamp to see, no one slept.

Leo looked at his side, a few meters was Piper’s sister looking at them with an exaggerated expression of fear.

“What are you backing for, Didy?” Piper asked a little rude to her sister. “Go to sleep already.”

“Why is he here?” The orange-haired asked backing like if he was a monster, her voice was offensive not like the one of someone that is in ‘danger’. “Isn’t he the one who burns people?”

Los was a little used to see that, women backing up like if he was a dirty monster, pretending being the victim when they were the ones who were looking for problems. He sighted a little angry, it was Piper’s half-sister after all, and he knew Piper felt responsibility over them, and he didn’t needed a fight with Piper, not with what happened with Jason an hour before. “Listen, _lady_ , if that was my hobby there would be- not two almost burned people- but the whole camp, or at least much more than _two_ , that’s for sure.”

Didy was going to reply, but a male voice interrupted.

“Isn’t he warming?” Said in a mocking voice, it was a pale boy with brown hair and brown eyes that was sitting in a bed behind Leo, looking at him with delight and a big smile.

Leo almost spit out his food, at that, Piper’s brother began to laugh. “What was that, Key!?” Leo almost yelled.

His laugh began to disappear and a minute later he was allowed to speak again. “It’s Kei, and the ‘e’ is read like you pronounce it in spanish- in fact, my whole name is read like in spanish.”

“You know Kei, he doesn’t like anyone messing with his name.” A girl with gold hair and green eyes hugged Kei by his neck. “Isn’t it true, Leo baby?”

“Yup, Lala.”                                                

Again Didy rolled her eyes, _‘Another friend of that elf!’_ and gave her back to them.

“He’s a good boy.” Lala began to explain her.

Piper looked at them and smiled from her chair. “We should be asleep everyone, sorry I woke you up.” Piper said and stepped strongly on Leo’s feet.

“Auch! Why was that for?” Leo complained and looked at her face comprehending the message. “Oh, yeah, sorry everyone.”

Lala smiled to him. “You’re welcomed, um- can you come with me a moment? I bought a new product for the skin and I hope we could use it together.”

“Sure.” Leo looked at her and thought, _‘Sure, hottie.’_

Piper gave some serious look at Leo, not that she didn’t let Leo flirt with her sister, but it was a little uncomfortable, at least it was when you are the counselor and that makes you feel responsible for them, although it seems Leo didn’t felt the same, leaving his sibling for four nights by now.

Kei’s voice interrupted Piper’s thoughts. “It’s nothing, and about sleep- bath before coming to my bed, you’re all dirty.” He looked at Leo with disgust. “And I’m going to give you a proper pajama; I don’t like the one you wore yesterday.”

“But you’re bigger-”

“I don’t mind, Leo, don’t need to worry.”

“Em, okay” Leo couldn’t complain and did what he was said to, not that that night he was for discussing much.

* * *

Jason could not stop thinking.

While falling, Jason looked how Leo didn’t screamed for help and only closed his eyes tightly, like if waiting to die. Instead, he was almost mentally begging to no one in particular Leo had just screamed his name for help. Jason had saved Leo several times and didn’t said nothing he was almost going to die smashing out with the earth, so why? Was Leo sure he would help him? He was only sure about a thing. He had to talk to Leo.

Walking all the way to the Hephaestus cabin, Jason saw through the window, it was alone but he remembered there were bunks under the cabin, even though Leo have said Jake would haven’t gone sleep without him and he just have to come back, he was a little upset his best friend have lied to him. Not wanting to awake someone he walked to the front door and opened it, then closed it behind him the more salaciously he could, and began to walk.

“Walking across the Hephaestus cabin in the middle of the night knowing there can be traps that can kill you. Man, you’ve got guts” Jake’s voice sounded behind him making Jason shiver. He wasn’t expecting to see him. “Not talking about that here are some ‘ladies’ sleeping. Seriously, what are you trying to find?”

Finally, Jason gave half a circle and saw Jake, for a moment a very brilliant light behind him blinded Jason, making him blink but finally was able to see a little. Jake’s face half illuminated by the moonlight seemed kind of creepy.

“Eh… have you seen Leo?” asked Jason “I want to see him now.”

“I should have imagined” Jake said knowing Leo was in Aphrodite’s cabin. “He is sleeping. You can’t see him until tomorrow.”

“Ok.” Jason was happy to meet the exit. “I suppose I’m going to apologize-”

“Apologize for what?” Jake’s face hardened and Jason realized he have made something stupid. “And why did you want to see him? He was acting really nervous a while ago… Was it for you?”

“It’s really none of your business.”

“Calm down, air wolf. You even don’t have the right to be here.” Sounded a female voice, it was no recognized. Then, her tone changed to a mocking one. “And I can sense something interesting on you.”

“Where’s Leo?” Asked Jason, for some reason, he was suspecting Leo wasn’t there, but then how could Jake know if Leo was nervous a while ago? Jason had been blinded by the light a while ago, so he wasn’t very used to the dark, that’s why Jason was now very caution about his best friend’s siblings jumping out of the shadows.

“Who?” asked someone behind him, was it Travis’s voice?

“Who’s Leo?” Connor’s voice sounded

“I haven’t seen any mechanic near here.” Travis smirked. Jason looked at them; the Stoll brothers were sitting in the window, one on each side, its knees on front each other’s over the window. Of course the window hadn’t any glass.

“Yeah, he flew away!~” Travis laughed. “But he flew away _beautifully_.”

“Why is everyone acting like this?” Jason asked. And stayed looking at them, in some way, their legs made a “ \ / ” like if between them was there was a target, he look through it and saw Aphrodite cabin, so that’s why Travis said ‘he flew away beautifully’. Was it another form to say ‘He ran to the Aphrodite’s’?

“What are you two doing here?” Jake moved forward with his hand on his hip.

“Someone called for our help!~” Travis laughed diverting his sight of Jason. “But seems it’s time to leave.”

Now that Jason finally was getting used to the dark, he could see some of the figures that were in the shadows, starting by a little boy he assumed was Harley’s, the brother Jason thought Leo liked most.

“Okay, I gotta go.” Jason almost ran to the exit. “Thanks for everything!” Said before going outside and run.

He ran directly towards Aphrodite’s cabin but stopped before knocking, if he didn’t want any problem he should be sure Leo was there first, right? So he walked to the window and saw through it, I know, not something a roman would do, be he didn’t cared. There was Leo sleeping peacefully at a boy’s side, Leo’s head was over the arm of the brown-haired, which was almost hugging Leo. Jason couldn’t really see the brown haired boy’s expression, but seemed to be really comfortable hugging _Jason’s_ best friend. What was the name of the guy? Jason was sure he had meet him when he visited Piper.

Then he realized Leo’s pajama seemed a little… a little _Aphrodite’s_ , and was bigger and then he could remember that time when Piper was in a hurry… _‘Someone please go to tell Chiron while I’m here.- Piper shouted to her siblings’ ‘Is it okay if I’m in my pajamas?- Kei asked.’ ‘Yes! Thanks, Kei!’_ It was the pajama he had seemed that Kei with the other night, even if it looked cute in Leo, he wasn’t going to approve that. And with that he decided to punch that guy’s ass next day and he didn’t care if Piper complained- wait.

Jason did not watched Leo so peacefully a lot, when he watched Leo asleep he was having nightmares and awake, he was like a coffee grain alive… okay, it wasn’t the best thing Jason could compare his best friend. Jason still watched Leo when something called his attention, the pajama Leo had was up and now it attached Jason’s eyes to his abdomen, he really loved it. His curly brown hair falling on his face and on Kei’s arm… he really didn’t need to see that.

He felt like if he was watching something he should not, it made him feel a little guilt… Nah. But what was he supposed to do? To stay there like he wanted and then lost Leo in the morning? His siblings made Leo very busy and if he don’t do anything they were going to steal Leo in the very morning, and Jason was a man of his word, he needed to practice with Leo. “What’s the point in being here if he’s asleep?” Jason whispered watching him the last time before turning his back at them, accidentally knocking a flower pot and cursing at it when it broke in the floor. “Shit.” Cursed as he ran to his cabin.

_“What was that?”_ Kei asked himself. He could swear he listened something broking, silently praying it wasn’t his new flower Lala and him putted that day, but there were plenty of possibilities that it was something else, hopefully it wasn’t his mirror. Curious, he promised he was going to see no more than a little; he was really relaxed and didn’t needed problems at that time, but he was still worried. He started to stand when someone moved over his arm; Kei didn’t remember that Leo was there.

“Jason…” Leo babbled asleep and Kei smiled caressing Leo’s hair.

“This is a big problem, sis.” Kei whispered.

* * *

…

Jason woke up early; he literally jumped out of his bed when the alarm Piper gave to him sounded, then he remembered what happened the night before; he really needed to go to the Aphrodite’s cabin. Of course he didn’t want to see Leo lying in the bed with that Kei, but that was exactly the reason Jason was going to go there, he couldn’t stand that image that was in his head of Leo and Kei the other night.

“I am his best friend, not him!” he told himself angry and full of energy tuning the light on.

The plan that was in his head was: He was going to pretend to talk to Piper and go out with Leo to practice with his fire from morning and steal Leo all day just to himself. And satisfied with that thought, he started to clean preparing to leave and in twenty minutes he was ready, Jason was dressed and the cabin was… decent.

Jason looked at his cabin for a moment. “This should be okay.” Said and headed out to the Aphrodite’s.

Outside was still dark and Jason asked himself what hour was it, but ignored it, he was fully awake now and he couldn’t go back to sleep waiting for the correct time, someone or something needed to distract Jason that moment and then he remembered the cave where he fell the first time. He could go there to make sure that woman wasn’t doing something to Leo. But, what was the relationship between that woman and Leo? It wasn’t Gaea, he was sure. If she talked to Leo in dreams meant that she was a goddess?

Jason walked to where he saw the cave; he had some serious business to talk with her. But when he was getting near he saw a shadow of someone who was laying there.

_‘Leo?’_ Jason asked in his head, ‘ _Why is Leo here? Wasn’t he in Aphrodite’s cabin?’_

Leo was sitting, looking at the floor. Jason couldn’t see the expression in his face because it was dark, but Jason knew he was sad. Jason stayed quite watching him but when he was about to walked he accidentally kicked a rock.

“Who are you?” Leo asked in alert suddenly standing. Then he looked at Jason with confusion, but relaxing. “What are you doing here? It’s six in the morning!”

“Yes, I couldn’t sleep more, Piper’s alarm clock sounded early.” Jason replied walking to him and giving an annoyed look. “But it’s okay, we can practice the at this hour, its cooler that way.”

At that point Jason already had his arm over Leo’s shoulders and was taking him to the beach.

“If you say so, but I’m going at Bunk 9 when I want to; I’m not compromised to practice with you much.” Leo crossed his arms and pretended to close his eyes, but his eye was a little open to see Jason and let Jason to take him whatever he wanted. Jason didn’t replied, only made a little smile. “Whoa, I have to take a photo! Mr. Roman Grace is smiling!” Leo putted his arms down.

“Shup up, little elf.” Jason ruffled his hair with his free hand.

Leo stayed quiet and rested his head on Jason, who couldn’t understand why Leo was down. Leo had already told him, but why couldn’t Jason remember?Okay, why were they practicing with his fire? Whoa, a key word. Fire, fire, fire… the accident with Hazel and Frank, was Leo sad because of that? Hazel and Frank were okay and they understood it was an accident, but everyone was exaggerating the accident. Anyway, there was no point it to mess his head up.

“Were you sad because of Hazel and Frank’s accident?” Jason asked, Leo looked surprised a moment, but replied energetically.

“Eh? No way, I did nothing to be blamed at.” Leo replied crossing his arms. “It shouldn’t even be taken like an accident, so absurd!”

Jason watched how every time he talked to Leo, his mood improved, the only thing he needed to do was to keep Leo busy so he wouldn’t feel alone? Whatever, if there was something Leo was sad about, Jason wanted to talk about it properly. “Then why’s it?”

“You have listened to her, don’t you?” Leo looked away from him. “She said you talked to her.”

“The woman in the cave? Do you know her that well?”

“No, but she knows you.” Leo replied and separated from Jason. “Okay, let’s start now!” Leo ran to the beach taking off his shoes first and putting them in a save place and started to blast flames here and there. “Jason, come on! The weather is perfect!” Leo ran back to him and took Jason by his wrist dragging him to the beach.

“Hey! I haven’t taken my shoes off!” Jason shouted.

Leo stopped and gave half a circle to look at him. “So, how are we gonna practice, Mr. Jason?”

“Mister?” Jason repeated confused taking his shoes off too and putting them beside Leo’s shoes.

“Mister is, because you’re going to teach me.” Leo recalled. “Come, announce your petition!”

“Okay, why don’t we prove how strong your power is? I’m going to do a tornado and your blast of fire has to pass through it.” Jason proposed. “Successfully.”

Leo smiled excited and began with Jason’s plan. A tornado started to create in the middle of the air a few meters over the sand.

Leo looked at the tornado and looked at Jason. “Awesome.”

“Thanks,” Jason replied watching Leo, his eyes were shining and his mouth was slightly opened. Jason laughed, “Let’s start.”

First, Jason stayed looking at Leo and his mini tornado’s speed went up, just like his heart beats. And Leo’s blast was too weak. One, two, three hours later and they finally began synchronizing, hours later, Leo was tired and demotivated. Jason looked Leo’s demotivation and explained to Leo that it was needed to grow stronger, he also told Leo about when he was younger, when he passed to be Hera’s champion he had to overcome all those problems and monsters all for himself. Hopefully, that motivated Leo to give his everything.

Jason was happy Leo’s blast was stronger each hour, but something was bothering Jason.

“How many bottles left?” Jason asked.

“No a single one.” Leo lay down on the sand and Jason stayed thinking in silence. “What are you thinking?”

“We have been doing blasts of fire per hours, but, aren’t we going to start by the most delicate thing…? What would a girl want?” Jason asked himself. “What if you intend to do figures?”

“I’m thirsty.’” Leo said from the sand. “Why don’t we go to eat and to get some bottles of water and then we do the figures?”

“Am… okay.” Jason agreed and Leo stand lazy. Both began to walk towards the mess hall. “Okay, how much time has it been?”

“I don’t know, a few hours, like five hours or more. Let’s eat with Travis and Connor.” Leo told him. They should have been practicing with the others so Leo wanted to eat more personally and without anyone else knowing, so they were the perfect candidates. “They can steal candies… and food.”

“Are you sure?” Jason asked, he really did not get along with those two; he had listened to the rumors of them and weren’t precisely the best. “Since when did you get along with them?”

“They’re Nicos’s friends too since long ago.” Leo said disinterested mentioning Nico to convince Jason and don’t make any discussions. “Okay, Travis owes me a favor so I will tell him to get me food and water and bring them to the beach. Come on.”

And Leo did as he said he was to. At first Connor looked at Leo like if he was doing an atrocity, because they knew that if Travis goes (specially stealing), Connor would too and Connor knew Leo waited him to cooperate… too , but then he agreed saying a ‘But you owe me one, Valdez’ and Leo told them what he wanted to eat. A few hours later they all were eating in the beach in a picnic with a parasol covering them of the sun. Travis, Connor and Leo couldn’t stop playing around and Jason didn’t know what to do.

“Next time do you want to play with us?” Travis asked with a teasing smirk. “I want to taste a little of that latino over there.”

“Play with him at the same time or one after another?” Connor asked to his brother.

“Shoot, I love you guys. You now there’s Leo for everyone, but give me a break! I’m busy with a client right now.” Leo told them biting his taco.

“Could it be our naughty Jason?” Travis asked and Jason raised his eyebrow like saying ‘Me? Naughty?’ “Connor, Leo owes you one, isn’t it?”

“Yes, he does.” Connor replied to his brother. “I think I know what you’re thinking of.”

“Yup.” Travis agreed standing.

“What is it?” Leo asked looking at Connor and because of being looking at Connor, he couldn’t realize the kick on the other side of Travis to push him against Jason.

“Hey!” Jason caught Leo and looked at them frowning, they both were smirking. With the influence they had on Leo, Jason could almost distortion the sight to Connor to being sitting in a throne and Travis controlling him standing beside his brother with a hand on his shoulder, both with that smirk of them that made them look mischievous and naughty. Jason was angry, how did they kick Leo like that? “What the hell do you thinking you’re doing?”

Now that Leo was Travis squeezed his brother’s shoulder like ordering Connor to talk.

“Jerk him off.” Connor ordered.

“What?” Jason and Leo asked at the same time.

“Didn’t you hear him?” Travis said remembering Nico’s conversation with him about Leo being in love with Jason but retraining himself because he wanted Piper to be happy. “But turn him on first; it won’t be so difficult if it’s you.”

Jason tensed at Travis words, it was something embarrassing but true. He looked at Leo who just looked at Travis with face of confusion.

“And why’s that?” Leo asked.

“Because you’re fucking hot, Valdez.” Travis replied. “No one can resist you, not even Jason.”

Jason almost sighted relieved, Travis wasn’t that bad to say about his urge to make Leo his (not that he had one), but tensed more at the words of the latino that was on his arms.

“But let’s do it somewhere else.” Leo accepted separating from Jason forcing himself. He really wanted to stay in Jason’s arms but he couldn’t look Jason in the eyes with what he was going to do. “This place it's too public.”

“There’s no need, everyone’s in the arena” Travis told him, but Connor interrupted his brother.

“He’s right, brother; he’s swallowing his pride to do it anyways.” Connor looked at him and Travis raised an eyebrow, at that Connor sighted. “Didn’t you bring a tent to give them personal space?”

“Yeah, yeah, personal space. Anyways, help me set it.” Travis ordered and the three of them started to set the tent. Jason was at one side surprised about Leo accepting and prayed his auto control would resist, but quickly helped with the tent. Few minutes later they were finished, and Travis and Connor looked at them.

“Okay, we… we’re going inside.” Leo and Jason entered. Inside the tent, the nervous boys remained in silence, Leo had a blush in his cheeks and Jason enjoyed the sight.

“Sorry, I should have asked you if you wanted. Tell me if you don’t want to, Connor can’t ask me to rape you anyways.” Leo broke the silence shy.

“It’s okay.” Jason ruffled his hair. “It’s you who I’m worried about, you’re sure you can do this?”

“I will try.” Leo sighted nervous. “Emmm, how am I supposed to make you hard? I suppose the atmosphere can help?” Leo talked to himself and looked to Jason to permission. “I’m taking it out.”

“Sure.” Jason tensed and closed his eyes; Leo would realize he was already so turned on. The zipper went down and a hand took his length.

“Wow, it’s so big…” Leo mumbled trembling and feeling that, Jason looked surprised at him. “I-I’m starting.”

Leo closed his eyes as he moved his hand up and down, maybe he wasn’t the one being touched, but he felt could feel the pleasure running up his body, but he couldn’t let the heat of the moment make him do something stupid, he needed to control himself.

“I couldn’t have imagined… you are so shy about this…” Jason said honestly with a heavy breath. For hades, he wanted Leo to continue faster. He had the urge to pin Leo down and eat him, Jason couldn’t believe he was so tensed, but to stay paralyzed was a form of controlling himself.

“Maybe I’m exaggerating.” Leo replied looking directly at his penis. “But I have never done this to anyone, so I’m… but- but there’s nothing to be scared of if it’s you.”

“If you-” Jason started, but couldn’t continue as Leo leaned down to lick it with his tongue.

…

“Did you finish already?” Travis asked from outside, “Can we start packing the tent?” Both looked outside embarrassed. “Okay, go out.”

“That sure was disappointing.” Connor said.

“What did you wanted?” Leo crossed his arms.

“I wanted guild sex, but I’m surprised, I don’t know if I should admire Jason or being frustrated at him.” Connor crossed his arms and glanced at Jason.

“You can go back to be child playing in the beach.” Travis smiled. “Or do you wanna continue playing the game you were playing a while ago?”

Leo and Jason blushed, but Jason made sure to reply. “We are going to continue practice.”

“Okay, then good bye.” Travis dismissed.

Connor stopped before going. “Only one more thing, are you avoiding the campers, Jason?”

“It’s not like I’m avoiding them. They are weird lately, like last night, remember?” Jason replied and both Stoll brothers nodded.

“I remember.” Connor stayed thinking a few seconds and then looked at them both. “Then, I’m going.”

“Bye.” Jason saw them go and then turned back to the confused latino. “So, the fire figures?”

* * *

_A few hours later._

Nico sighed at the sight. It was funnier to be looking at Jason and Leo than to be looking at Percy holding hands with Annabeth and exchanging kisses with her. Even if Nico’s life wasn’t that lucky with his developed one, he didn’t envied how good Leo and Jason were being, really and now that Nico was Jason’s and Leo’s friend he could identify the sexual frustration in Jason towards his best friend and he could mock it in Jason’s face all he wanted. Nico grinned at the thought; he could swear he could see Jason’s hardness from where he was.

But whatever, he needed to act. Everyone on camp knew Piper was going to confess to Jason the day after tomorrow and Leo knew it. Nico wondered what did Leo felt about it and felt sorry for him. Nico hated girls to be that pushy towards the one they wanted, that was what happened to Annabeth, she was pushy on Percy and that was the only reason why he fell for her. Girls always had what they wanted and yes, Nico hated that.

“They seem like if having fun.” Percy said at his side making him jump a little for the surprise. Percy grinned. “Sorry for that.”

Nico rolled his eyes; he didn’t look like if he was sorry at all. “Aren’t you supposed to be with your girlfriend, Jackson?” Nico asked a little rude, he couldn’t help but to feel angry because of his thoughts.

“You make me listen like if I am doing something bad.” Percy said. Nico looked at him with a tired sarcastic expression. “Okay, okay! I only want to be with you a little more! Happy now? Man, I only want to be your friend, can’t I?”

“My what?” Asked a little rude, it sounded more like if he was offended.

Percy would normally think Nico hated him, but it couldn’t be, not Nico.

“Your friend.” Percy repeated and Nico felt like if Percy was stabbing a knife though him. Percy leaned forward a little to see him directly to his face. “Since when did you call me Jackson-? Hey, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m perfectly well.” Nico looked away in Jason and Leo’s direction. “I just- Perce, I have something I want to tell you. Something I wanted to tell you from long ago.”

“What is it? You still hold a grudge against me?”

“I like you.” Nico said. Percy stayed quite not knowing what to say. “I… I love you.”

“Do you even know what love is?” Percy asked.

“I’m not pushing you to do nothing, Perce, I… I just wanted you to know.”

“Why? Won’t it hurt you more that your feelings are not corresponded?” Percy asked, the question was cold, but Percy’s face was full of care. Nico tried not to look at him.

“I know this will. My feelings will subside and then you will forget about it.” Nico said looking at the sunset. “But now I’m finally prepared to say it.”

“You are so brave, Nico. Even I can’t confess to the person I like so simply like that.” Percy said patting Nico’s head.

“Confess…?” Whispered but regained his composure almost immediately. “Stop it.” Nico took the hand that was in his head. “I don’t want you to keep seeing me like a child. I’m not like that anymore!”

“I see you as cute as always.” Percy smiled, but Nico could see a hint of sadness in his expression. “I like that of you.”

* * *

At the distance, Leo had distracted his attention off Jason taken by the little scene between Nico and Percy, Jason realizing this, looked at the scene too.

“I wonder what they are talking about…?” Jason asked. He didn’t know Leo did know about Nico liking Percy. Jason looked at Leo, he was watching attentively. “You shouldn’t be looking at them so intensively, at least pretend you didn’t realize.”

Leo turned to look at him and Jason almost jumped by the serious expression in the latino’s face.

“I wish they come together soon.” Leo said giving them a little look. “But Percy is way too troublesome.”

“Did you already know?” Jason asked surprised.

“Of course I know!” Leo almost shouted. “I’m a close friend of him, after all.”

Jason felt a little jealous but only took his bottle of water and drank; Leo looked at the sky and then, looked back at Jason.

“Jason.” Leo called his name and fire appeared between them, Jason couldn’t help but to watch Leo’s happy but calm face behind his fire, it looked kind of solemn and cute, the fire reflected in his eyes while smiling made him look innocent, which in normal circumstances would be fun because innocent and Leo didn’t fit, it would be more psychotic and Leo.

“What is it?”

“I’m going for a while. Harley wanted to go somewhere and I’m worried over him.” Leo said while walking away, but ran into Percy. “Ups, hi Percy.” Saluted and ran away.

“Hi.” Percy smiled and turned to see Jason. “Hey, Jason…!”

“Bye, Leo!” Jason shouted to Leo ignoring Percy.

“That was cruel.” Percy protested.

Jason stayed quiet for a moment before turning to see him. “Men, I just- I feel like I’m the worst.”

“Why’s that?”

“I just- I just don’t try- I mean, I try, but I just don’t even make conversation with him anymore. For people to begin being more than friends it’s normal to chat and feel butterflies on your stomach and shit like that, but I mostly feel it in my dick.”

“I don’t get it, you were perfectly fine just now.” Percy sited on the sand. “Anyway, this would be better if you were talking with one of the girls, they’re like expert geniuses when it’s love and that stuff! But they tell everything to each other, so-”

“It’s not like if we are fine; we are only getting along because he is practicing with me, and he is _improving_. When satisfied, he will stop practicing and he will abandon me.”

“You’re pretty lame when you’re in love. It’s fun.” Percy grinned.

“I’m not funny.” Jason almost clanged on him with a hollow face. “Help me, Percy.”

“Okay, ok, I’ll give a try, just calm down.” Percy said, he finally felt more mature than Jason, and he discovered that he _loved_ the feeling.

“I know you will, Percy, because I’m aware you’re through something similar- I mean, there’s nothing I don’t know, _Perce.”_ Jason laughed at Percy’s face that had turned pale.

“When did you notice?”

Jason stand and began to walk to the ocean, so his feet get wet. He stopped when the water got to his ankle and turn to see Percy. “When I was practicing with a latino I happened to ran into a very strange scene.” Jason related. “Someone is falling in love with Di Angelo. And I don’t see this often so let’s imagine, Nico beneath you moaning your name, clinging at you to dear life- Oh, shit. Are you hard, Jackson?”

“Shut up.” Percy muttered.

“You sure are creati-” Jason started, but a finger in his cheek made him shut up.

“Jason.” A finger poked his cheek, Leo stand at his side looking at him happily; Jason liked the little flame in his eyes it was reflected from the very inside of his soul. He was confused, but smiled at the latino at his side. Leo smiled. “I didn’t realize you were a pervert.”

“Pffff!!” Percy was trying to stop laughing, but he couldn’t. Jason kicked Percy in his leg. “Auch! What was that for, man?!”

“Leo, that is not what you think it is.” Jason tried to explain while Percy stand on his feet too.

“Yeah, yeah. you only wanted to make Percy hard.” Leo smirked at Percy. “I know Nico is not the example of weakness, but be gentle with him.” Leo blinked his eye to him.

“I’m… There’s… I will?” Percy secured not knowing what to say.

“I talked a little with Nico in the way, did you already knew he was here? Let’s be with him while he’s still with us!” Leo smiled. “Oh! And Nico says he was going to talk to you both, meet him outside his cabin in a while.”

“Wait, since when you are Nico’s messenger?” Jason asked.

“How weird of Nico to be sending you instead.” Percy recalled smiling.

“Yeah, it is.” Leo admitted and pointed his finger to both. “Be ready, because you’re gonna play with us.”

“We… are?” Jason asked.

“I wish.” Percy muttered and Jason looked at him frowning, Percy correspond his glare and then looked back at Leo. “Tell Nico we’re almost there.”

“Okay, I’m going. See you soon!” Leo gave half a circle and began running.

“I’m breaking up with Annabeth, _now_.” Percy said like if it was nothing and Jason understood that perfectly. The moment when he was going to think about it would be when he were in front of Annabeth.

Jason smiled; Nico and Leo sure were playing it well. “Before you go and play with little Nico?”

* * *

Leo could see a figure deep in the shadows and ran to it. “Di Angelo!” Leo stopped in front of Nico. “Let’s go, this place is creeping me out.”

Nico and Leo started to walk together in silence; it was more comfortable in that way. First, Leo founded Nico creepy, but as the time went on, he comprehended that Nico was good company and that with him Leo didn’t had to pretend to be happy or to talk much, and Di Angelo was perfect to keep secrets.

“Are you okay?” Nico suddenly asked, but continued at watching Leo’s question face. “You know, Piper’s-”

“Yeah, I know what you are talking about.” Leo replied.

Nico took him by his shoulder and looked at him in the eye. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

“I’m okay… I think.” Leo tried to look away, but ended looking back at Nico. “I know it’s like a countdown being with Jason like this, but if that’s the case I need to use my time wisely.”

“Aren’t you confessing to Jason first?” Nico asked finally putting his hands in his pants pockets. “I have already confessed.”

“Yeah, and you were pretty brave.” Leo said beginning to walk towards the Hades cabin; Nico followed him by his side. “But he loves Piper and even if he dated me out of pity, it would be something cruel knowing Pipes is gonna confess to him the day after tomorrow, he would have to turn down one of us, I-.” He stopped and Nico wondered what he was going to say, Leo sighted. “But Pipes and I are like siblings. I don’t want to think about this” Leo stopped and looked at Nico grinning. “So we are going to stay late in your cabin playing terror games.”

“Wait-”

“I have invited Jason and your dear Percy, of course!” Leo said and hugged Nico abruptly surprising him. “Thanks, man.”

Nico grinned a little at the thanking and hugged Leo back, closing his eyes in the act, but when he was about to reply someone interrupted.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Jason asked at Leo’s back. Nico opened his eyes and blushed when he saw Percy was with him.

“Whoa, Nico, you’re actually hugging back!” Percy asked and Nico reddened. “Are you cheating on me on the same day you confessed?”

“P-Percy!” Nico startled. “Wait, what?”

“Can I go out with you?” Percy asked kneeling (exaggerating, but Nico loved that part of him too) and Nico ran to him and hugged him, giving Percy a kiss in the lips.

“Of course you can!” Nico said happily.

Jason and Leo smiled, Leo tried to ignore the scene, but his mind ended on Jason, who was in his side. He wanted to be like that with Jason, but Piper liked him and made a move on him first, besides, Jason needed a girl at his side. After that, they walked a little more when finally arrived to the Hades’ cabin.

“Here!” Leo almost shouted besides Nico and in front of Percy and Jason. “We arrived!” And entered.

“Yes, I know where the cabin I sleep in is.” Nico muttered looking back to where his boyfriend and Jason were. “Perce, Jason, come in.”

Percy, Jason and Nico entered to Hades’ cabin and Leo shut the door close behind them. Jason freaked at that.

“Turn the light on, Leo, I can’t see a thing.” Jason ordered, he had a trauma remembering Hephaestus cabin the night before, it was something similar to what was happening, was it? A dark cabin with Hephaestus’s child waiting to ambush him from the dark, he almost took his sword. But it was Leo, he shouldn’t be scared. “Come on, Leo, I want to see your face.”

“But a terror game isn’t that scaring with the lights on.” Leo complained enflaming a fireball, which both Percy and Jason were thanked of, they at least could see where the things were. “I’m turning the lamp on.”

“But I don’t like terror games.” Jason replied sitting in front of the T.V. “I like competition games better.”

“Me too.” Percy contributed. “And I don’t want to play terror games the night my boyfriend confessed. It wouldn’t be something happy to remember.”

“You’re so romantic!” Leo dramatized making the fireball into a heart figure but then said. “So romantic it’s making me sick.”

“Shut up, Valdez.” Jason stated before anyone could reply, “I don’t want us fighting with them. But besides that, you’re making it better with the fire; I’m relieved I’m really helping you.”

“Yeah, it’s really… I know it’s something weird to say but it’s very _delightful_.” Leo told honestly. “I’m looking forward at tomorrow’s practice.”

“You can be so cute sometimes.” Jason confessed. “Are you sure you’re not a girl?”

“I’m not!” Leo shouted and Jason laughed. “Anyways, what’s with that of cute?”

“I’m telling you that you can change of attitude so quickly.” Jason smiled. “It’s funny.”

“Okay, okay, let’s began playing.” Percy interrupted, but when he was going to turn on the console, Nico spoke.

“Um… there’s a problem, I forgot were we put the other two controls.” Nico said looking at Percy.

Leo nodded in understanding. “I remember that time.” He smiled. “I think we kicked them below the bed or inside/under the pillow. Maybe one in each one?”

“Play while we find them.” Nico ordered to Percy and Jason taking Leo by his arm and headed to the direction of the bed.

…

“I can’t believe it!” Leo complained with an _enchilada_ in front of him and with one of the two controls left on his hands. He was in front of the TV next to Jason, who was playing with the first control. “I was sure they were there! And did you even know how to play, Jace?!”

“Don’t take it out on me,” Jason said with a smile. “You only envy I’m winning!”

“I don’t! And you’re not winning!” Leo almost kicked Jason in the shoulder to win, but the game finished and he lose. Leo looked angry at his control and started to shake it. “How can it be, my control is broken!”

“It’s not, admit you lose that.” Jason took Leo by his wrist and Leo contained his breath by a second blushing, but started to shake his arm in order to take Jason’s grip off. Jason frowned and looked at him worried. “Stop struggling. Why are you in panic, Leo?”

“It’s Nico’s turn.” Percy, who was watching them with Nico, grabbed the control on Leo’s hands forcefully, what made Jason take his grip off and Percy gave the control to Nico.

“Why don’t you take Jason’s control instead?” Leo complained almost over Percy. “He has played four times in a row!”

Percy tried to keep his distance “He didn’t lose the other control.”

“It was both! Nico and me!” Jason took Leo by the back of his collar and pushed him back in order to him to be leaning his head to Jason’s chest.

“Calm down, latino elf.” Jason passed his arm around him but Leo slipped to his lap looking at him mad. “You’re spoiled just like a little boy.” Leo laughed at that and Jason corresponded at his smile but looked back at the TV “Who’re you gonna choose, Nico?”

“Sometimes you act more like boyfriends than me and Nico.” Percy commented, but everyone ignored him. “Is that something like bromance?”

“I think I’m going to choose this, who’s yours?” Nico asked concentrated.

“This.” Jason choose.

“You can’t be him again! Admit you can’t play with someone else!” Leo said from his lap.

“Okay.” Jason replied choosing someone else. “Let’s start.”

“Yep.” Nico replied. Both started the game and it was rather violent, Nico and Jason were at the same team (to avoid fights) and killing everyone else. But not passed two minutes when Percy talked to his boyfriend.

“I like you calling me Perce, it means you are happy.”

“Is it?” Nico looked at him sideways.

“My turn, my turn!” Leo took the control from his hands. Obviously they weren’t going to play in the same team. “I’m going to get the shit out of you, Jace! This is revenge!”

“I correct, I don’t like you calling me Jackson because that means you’re angry with me.”

“So, should I call you Perce more often?” Nico smiled and hugged him whispering a little “Thanks” on his mouth. Percy moved his hands over Nico’s body, one stayed on his neck and the other was descending from Nico’s back.

“Fuck when we’re not here.” Leo advised sitting beside Jason embarrassed. “Jason and I are not up to see that.”

“Do you want us to leave?” Jason asked gently. Nico laughed a bit knowing Leo was only embarrassed because Jason was on his side and that Jason was trying to protect Leo’s innocence of when Leo was like that, because of course Nico knew Leo could be too naughty sometimes. In the other hand, Percy was going to smirk and tell Jason that he was envying him because Jason couldn’t have Leo in his arms like he was but Nico talked first.

“We weren’t going to do nothing.” Nico recalled sitting at Percy’s side. “Isn’t that true, Perce?”

“We weren’t?” Percy asked disappointed. Nico laughed and turned to

“Well, why don’t we have some fun?” Nico asked taking the control out of Leo’s hand and passing it to Percy. “Percy is going to play against Jason, if Percy wins he’s going to kiss me and if Jason wins he’s going to kiss Leo.”

“Wha-” Leo started.

Nico hided a smirk knowing how competitive Jason and Percy were, especially with each other. “Let’s see whose best.”

When Jason and Percy were going to accept, Leo interrupted.

“He’s not going to play like that.” Leo ordered in his knees. “I understand Percy, but Jason and I aren’t in a relationship.”

Nico sighted and Leo and Nico had a conversation with their eyes. Something like: Nico: ‘Doesn’t you want that?’ Leo: ‘Piper’s confessing him the day after tomorrow!’ Nico: ‘Give up.’

Percy understood the look in Nico’s face of ‘ _you are kidding, right?_ ’ and talked quickly.

“Come on! Remember you’re supposed to be the nighty one, Leo! So bitter!” Percy said hugging Leo by his hips. “A simply kiss won’t kill you.”

“But I…!” Leo tried to stand, he wanted to say _‘but today I have done many things to Jason I shouldn’t!’_ but instead looked at Jason who was at his left behind Percy. Jason was one of the persons Leo could really rely on, and a simple kiss wasn’t anything, was it? But even if that was true, being affected by that was something so lame.

“You what?” Percy asked taking off his grip and smiled waiting the confession and Nico looked at him; he knew Leo didn’t had the guts to say it. At that point, Leo already was in his feet.

“O-okay, but only a kiss in the lips.” Leo accepted shyly determining the conditions. He just realized Percy was saying the truth, back then, he would be the one who would have make the bet, even he could have been the one who pushed himself on Jason like a game, but that changed when he fell in love.

“We didn’t specify where the kiss was.” Nico muttered, but everyone could listen to him. “But if you want it on the lips, then…”

Nico didn’t finish his sentence but everyone knew what was next and stayed in silence. Nico and Percy were watching the frustration in Leo’s head and Jason’s happiness.

“If you want it so much I can kiss you without betting anything.” Jason said smiling all of a sudden.

“I can distract Jake while you make him yours.” Percy said grinning immediately after Jason. “Only say when you’re up to it, man.”

“It’s a theat.” Jason and Percy give a high five.

“I can go with you to buy some condoms, Leo.” Nico grinned as well looking at the paralyzed Leo. “And some lube. Jason surely has it big.”

“Hey, you’re cheating on me again? Thinking on other guy’s…” Percy started.

“It _is_ big…” Leo muttered blushing to his ears and both looked at him. “W-what?”

“Have you seen it?” Nico asked and looked at his boyfriend. “I think there’s something we don’t know yet, Perce.”

“Yes, there is.” Percy said looking close at Leo.

“Nico,” Jason started. “Did you get along with the Stoll brothers?”

“Yes, why?” Nico looked at Jason innocently. “Did they say something?”

“I’m only asking.” Jason smiled at Nico. And Nico made a mental note to ask the Stoll brothers in what did they help.

“Come on, Leo, Jason’s cabin is empty. Ready for first round.” Percy teased. “And, don’t worry, you can use something else instead of lube.”

“I win.” Jason interrupted the ‘Teasing Leo game’ and smiled at him. Leo looked at the TV, there was Jason’s character standing victorious with the number one.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Percy complained looking back at Jason.

“No, you were distracted teasing Leo.” Jason stared at Leo. “So where’s my kiss?”

“When did you even start playing?! Enough, it’s late I’m going.” Leo was about to go when he looked at Nico over his shoulder. “Thanks for the food.”

“It’s nothing.” Nico said and Leo leaved. Nico hit Jason in the shoulder.

“Hey, why’s that?” Jason protested.

“Follow him. Didn’t you want your kiss?” Nico ordered looking at Jason frustrated. “Plus, I want some time with my boyfriend.”

“Okay.” Jason stand and finally leaved. Percy and Nico looked at each other before following Jason.

* * *

“Hey Leo!” Jason followed Leo who only wished he was resting in his bunk ALONE, something Jason didn’t respect much and he was the last person he wanted to see. It had been too much for a day, and he had do to Jason things a normal friend wouldn’t do. And that couldn’t be happening.

When he finally arrived in front of Hephaestus’ cabin he could see all the lights were off except for a dim light inside. He stepped trusting had Jason stopped following him already when a hand on his shoulder made him turn back and crush to the side of the cabin.

“Leo, why didn’t you stop when I called you?” Jason said, his body almost asphyxiating for being so close to his. Leo blushed trying to not be in flames, his face was too close to Jason’s and not to mention his body. Even if he wanted to scape, Jason had his arms on each side of his head, he glanced down.

“Sorry for making so many things to you in a day.” Leo said in a whisper. “They influenced me and I didn’t even ask what did you about… about that.”

“Don’t worry.” Jason looked at him with affection “I’m only asking for my kiss.”

“Whose there?” Harley’s voice sounded. Leo looked at his little brother, Harley was half asleep, his pajama was a size bigger and was grabbing a teddy bear in his hand.

“Harley? You should be sleeping, it’s too late.” Leo said trying to sink in the cabin’s wall, Jason was too close and Harley could see them.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Harley replied. “Aah.” He complained rubbing his fist against his eyes. “I can’t see a thing.”

Apparently, Jason saw that like an invitation, because grabbed Leo’s chin raising it, he leaned down kissing him in the mouth.

“What are you doing, guys?” Jake asked with Nyssa at his side. “Did you finish already?”

Leo jumped embarrassed and tried to move Jason away, but the blonde didn’t cared about his siblings, it was rather Leo’s persistence that made him move away.

“Harley, let’s go to sleep.” Nyssa took Harley by his hand and head towards the little’s bunk. Once both were gone, Jake talked again.

“I will talk to Jason later.” Jake told him and looked at Leo. “Leo, come in.”

“But I…” Leo started shyly with a blush in his face. He couldn’t meet Jake at his eyes, it was too embarrassing being discover like that. “I’m sleeping in Aphrodite’s…”

“How do I know you’re not going with Jason?” Jake asked with a frown and Leo grinned

“Don’t you trust in me?” Leo replied “Come with me to Aphrodite’s cabin if you don’t trust me, brother.”

“This can’t be… I trust you.” Jake frowned massaging his temples and whispered. “I’m putting you in Kei’s care.”

“Can’t be true… brother, did you get along with Kei?” Leo asked surprised and smiled truly. “He’s totally not your type!”

“So much time in the Aphrodite’s is really getting into you.” Jake patted his head with a little smile before entering back to his cabin. “Okay, see you sometime later. But don’t forget your promise.”

Jake entered and both stayed in silence. Leo was going to go when he saw Jason paralyzed in his direction.

“Are you staying in front of my cabin?” Leo asked looking back at Jason, who had just stared in silence. “What are you thinking of, Jace?”

Percy and Nico blushed with Jason. He had been trapped looking to Leo’s----XXXX

End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm Naizu (Don't ask, and its not japanese. Invented by me ¬¬)   
> And sorry for the grammar, I'm not an english native speaker, but I know english stories arrives to more people and my purpose is to expand the Jaseo in fanfiction, plus, I cant do any Short One-shots ( TT.TT )  
> So...!
> 
> I saw a chapter of a Jaseo fic here (Do you know the one call "Extra cheese"?) and I learned I need to describe more, and other things ;D Whatever, it helped me a lot to be a reader and not the one who publics the stories (the autor), you know? it kinds of makes your mind gray to be the one writing ;P ok, but I was drowning in being the reader and now I'm here again!!
> 
> Another thing I need to say: I was making a chapter more large, but I have to correct parts so I decided to divede it, so chapter 3 is 20.8 KB by now. Considering this chapter is 66.4 KB (8,762 words) and chapter 1 was 30.1 KB. (Whoa, I'm so quick, since I continued making this I had advanced more than 20 KB)
> 
> And about making only 3 chapters, like you have seen, it will be 4 days, from the promise to the -----.
> 
> Well did you think I should use more spanish in my fics? In Leo's parts I mean.
> 
> Okay, I should end now. Byebye!!


	3. Third Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before the confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo tengo que decir que las series de Percy Jackson y los héroes del Olimpo son de Rick Riordan.

Fire Practice under the Sky

3rd Day.

Piper walked to the Zeus's cabin with a big smile and a blush all over her face, she was pressing a letter in her chest, everyone could understand what kind of letter it was. A love letter.

"Hi, Jason." Piper knocked the door and opened it. "Sorry, were you still sleeping?"

"Nhm, Ai- wa op." His voice sounded like if he had his mouth full, seconds later he walked to the door where Piper could contemplate him. He was half dressed, when Piper saw him without shirt, she couldn't help but to blush.

"How's Leo? He's a little weird lately, isn't him?" Jason asked with a little of guilt, but he hadn't see Leo after what happened the day before it. "Wasn't him sleeping in your cabin?"

"Yeah, yes. It's his second week sleeping in my cabin with." Piper said and Jason gritted his teeth. "But he ran to his cabin in the very morning blabbering something about a connected button and his room in danger."

Jason, who knew Piper very well, noted Piper's tone was the same as she talked about Leo, calm but nervous. It was odd; normally her tone would be a mocking tone while saying that.

He had more important things he had to know. "But do you know where he is right now? I have to talk with him about something."

"I think he's on the forges, with his siblings." Piper replied. Jason nodded leaving Piper to go to put his shirt but she followed him in with a blush. "There is something- something I wanted to give you."

"Yes?" He said putting his shirt on. And fully dressed, he started to prepare to leave; he took his sword and other instruments and the things he needed to practice all day. He stood in front of Piper. "What is it?"

"Here" She stretched her arms to Jason with the letter and he put a question face.

"A letter? Thanks. From who is it?" He took it gently from Piper's hand and started watching for information on its surface, then smiled with his million watts smile that made Piper blush over again. "Thanks, Piper; it's an honor. I'm going to read it."

He was going to open it when she made him stop. "Read it when I'm not here, and alone, please."

Jason stayed looking at her, what was it that he couldn't read until he was alone? Anyways, he had things to do, there was no option. "Well, I suppose I will read it later."

"Okay." Piper smiled to him leaving nervously. She stopped in the doorknob and turned to him saying. "Bye."

Jason looked at her, and put the letter in his backpack taking a picture and stayed looking at it. Percy had taken it when they were practicing and he couldn't help it but to think it was perfect; Leo was perfect.

Okay, he needed to stop distracting with the first thing that came to his mind and find Leo; he surely was impatiently waiting for him.

* * *

 

Leo tried to avoid Jason all morning.

Leo hid in the forges working with his siblings all morning. 'Why' you ask? It wasn't because of Jason, obviously! It was only that he had to share his time and love with his family! His siblings, in the other hand, watched Leo's attitude more than normal, the atmosphere in that cabin was far for being warm and was more uncomfortable every day.

Everyone who watched Leo could realize he was _'nervous,' 'disturbed,' 'distracted,'_ and moving more than normal, not counting he was slightly shaking.

"Did something happen?" Nyssa asked him in front of the fire.

"It's nothing." Leo replied quickly taking the sword in Nyssa's hand and putting it in water. "It's hot."

"Yes, but we're already used to it, it's weird of you to remark that." Nyssa tried to put a little more pressure to Leo. "And you aren't supposed to be annoyed by that, you have pyrokinesis."

"Oh, is that's so?"

"Are you okay?" Nyssa put her hand in his hair a little rude and began to cares it, she didn't do that kind of thing of demonstrating her love in acts but she was _trying_ and watching how Leo reminded in silence she kept talking. "Leo, you know you can tell us everything."

"I am okay, and I don't need to tell you about anything, I'm perfect like I am!" Leo said while grabbing her hand off of his head and taking it between his hands.

"Where were you yesterday night? I know you're staying with Piper but you didn't come to the campfire to eat. I'm worried about you disappearing every day. "

Leo replied quickly, babbling the first thing that came to his mind. "I need to practice my- my sword skills alone in theee- in somewhere."

"Alone?" Nyssa laid her free hand in her hip.

"Yep."

"So, it's like that." Nyssa sighted. "I'm only worrying about you, Leo; you're my little brother after all."

"You shouldn't. I'm not a baby to you to be taking care of me, you-" Leo stopped at Nyssa's hurt expression. _Do I need to comfort her? How do I do that?_ Leo thought, but the only thing he could say was: "Sorry, I hurt you."

"It's okay." Nyssa looked away. "There's nothing you should be apologizing for."

"Emm, you know? One thing I learned at the Aphrodite's was that you need to let the others know about it, to comfort you."

Nyssa looked at him. "I suppose I shouldn't be too stubborn."

Leo smiled calmly to her. "You weren't."

"Is she okay?" Jason said behind him taking Leo by his shoulders making him jump. He knew Leo ran away from his because Leo didn't want to fall in love. Of course that was why.

"Yeah, she's okay." He replied nervous facing Jason and taking his distance. He couldn't do more than continue babbling fast. "By the way, what are you doing here? It's not like if I don't want to meet you, but it was a little surprising to-"

"I just came to speak to you. I'm actually very interested in spanish." Jason lied, most for Nyssa than for Leo. "Could you teach me a little?"

"Emm, okay?" It was very weird to Jason to ask that, but Leo couldn't do nothing but to agree, because Leo did like Spanish, and not only because it was his native language. "Mr. Valdez is going to teach you everything!"

"Is that so?" Nyssa asked suspiciously looking at Jason, her hand in her hip. Jason looked at her in the eyes, she was practically making a hole through Jason, but he glared back more intensely.

"Do I have to start mixing spanish with english?" Leo asked between them looking at Jason innocently, unaware of Nyssa and Jason's silence fight. "Like Spanglish?"

At that, Jason's attention returned to Leo "Yes, but let's start somewhere else." Jason took Leo by his shoulders again and took him away. "Or I can learn while practicing. Today we continue fighting with fire."

Leo stopped crashing in Jason's chest; good Jason couldn't suspect it was purposely. Leo looked up from Jason chest with innocent eyes; they liked to be like that, but Jason was afraid his little friend from below was going to crush with Leo. "In the beach again?"

"You wanted somewhere else?" Jason asked, taking Leo's question like a negative. Leo was a little disappointed because of not be able to be with Jason somewhere else, but moved his head in form of negative, this time to say he was okay practicing in the beach and no in his bed. Leo thought of the favor of Connor and Travis blushing, and tried to think of something else.

"No, let's go."

* * *

 

They had been practicing all day long and Jason could see Leo was already taking independence in practicing. Three days were few to take independence on training, but Leo's energy made that look like a million days of training. Only of training, because talking about the time that Jason wanted to be with him, it felt like only one day.

Leo turned on fire on his hammer and attacked Jason. Lately, they were practicing with full armor to protect themselves from, well, dying. They weren't simply playing; they were charging to each other throats as if they actually hated each other. Leo attacked and while he did that, he turned on a little of fire in front of Jason's face to disconcert him, and kicked him in the stomach making him move back, were Leo tuned fire on, where Jason started to get burned (by logic). But with the same speed Leo had been attacking, he proceeded to kick Jason in his side to push him to refresh him in the water. Jason wasn't bothered; they were both bathed in sweat.

"Leo! Let's take a break, Leo!" Jason said sitting in the water. Leo reacted to his name and stopped still afraid that Jason continued attacking.

" _¿Qué?"_ He asked, analyzing Jason's moves careful for an attack.

"Let's take a break, the sun's almost getting down, and we haven't eaten after breakfast." Jason said looking at the sky. "Keep up the good work."

He took Leo's hand and stood up.

"Yes, coach." Leo teased him and Jason got stressed. It wasn't like if he was remembering coach Hedge. No it wasn't it.

They proceed to take off the armor but in the middle of it, Jason stayed looking at Leo. Leo wasn't used to have armor, so he was having trouble with it. He smiled, Leo was simply cute, but he could easily change from cute to sexy in a blink of an eye. If Percy asked, it aroused him more imaging Leo over his lap smirking with those amazing lips of him, looking at him with his fire eyes, his hands over his chest, his member hitting Leo's ass, and finally, Leo leaning in to kiss him fiercely, the air around them hotter and hotter every second that passed…

"Jason?" Leo asked moving his hand in front of him. "You haven't stopped watching me and you still have your armor on. What I try to say is: you haven't blinked in a while, _es raro_."

"Eh?"

"Whatever, think of this." Leo started. "Isn't here the same place you stand deep in your thoughts yesterday?"

"Leo." Jason called serious and Leo raised his eyebrow.

Leo looked at Jason confused for interfering with him. "What is it?"

"You are making independent of me." Jason said a little depressed, like if he was thinking that instead of being thinking dirty of him. But those were his real thoughts, Leo knew how to practice perfectly now. He only needed him to learn to fight using fire, but they had enough of it. "I think you don't need me anymore."

Suddenly, Leo started laughing, leaving Jason confused. Wasn't he worried? "Yeah, don't worry, I'm always like that. Or maybe you should start worrying."

"Yeah? For what?" Jason said crossing his arms. He wasn't ashamed of what Percy said two days ago, that he wasn't getting well with Leo and that their personalities didn't match, Jason changed when he was with his best friend.

"I'm only a mechanic, a cool one, but I'm making perfect scores against the son of the universe whose profession is fighting." Leo said with a mocking grin. "You should be ashamed of yourself, or honored to be practicing with awesome Leo."

"Do you really think that?"

" _Sí, eso pienso."_ Leo replied with a false expression of seriousness.

Jason smirk like he had learned from Leo, he loved the boy. Seriously Leo was distorting him. "Well, repair boy. I haven't used my powers yet, but if I had, you would have loose for sure."

"Oh yeah?" Leo said copying Jason's crossed arms. "So why don't we play a little? The loser is gonna do a favor to the winner, whatever it is."

"Sounds good." Jason said while raising his sword.

Leo raised his flaming hammer in position to attack. "Well, it's a deal!"

Somehow, Jason and Leo ended fighting in the middle of the forest. Well, of course Leo had been the one who had dragged him there; Jason's attacks had been too strong for him and forced him to move backwards. Leo made sure not to get into a trap and Jason was attentive to every sound. The forest of the camp was dangerous because of the numerous magic creatures that lived there, and there was another disadvantage, there, Leo's and Jason's powers were restricted; neither of them wanted to burn camp half-blood's forest, but they could use their powers in short range.

When they were fighting, Leo stood aside when Jason's sword passed by his side almost cutting him, trying to hold the fight with his hammer that now felt heavy.

"Don't hold yourself back, Leo!" Jason said with his adrenaline at limit, his adopted smirk shined. "Concentrate on me!"

Jason tried to stab him in his heart, but Leo could hit the blade of Jason's sword quickly. In that moment, Jason put his foot between Leo's feet, making him trip up and pushing him a little, Jason completed his job making Leo fall in his back. Jason pressed down with all his strength against Leo's hammer.

" _¡Y-ya no-! Ya no… puedo… más…"_ Leo said with difficulty holding Jason's blade when finally he couldn't take anymore, Leo dropped his hammer on his side, making the point of Jason's sword touch his neck.

Jason looked down at the one who had lose, his best friend was on the floor lying on his back with both arms extended, his expression was of a mocking, tired one, his hair was messed up and he was covered in sweat making him see vulnerable, but Jason knew that was a lie and thought that maybe he liked that sight. "You lose." Jason said, moving the hair from Leo's forehead with his sword.

Leo laughed faltering from the floor and Jason moved his sword to lie on a tree. Both boys stayed in silence, only their hard breath resonated though the forest.

"…Jace…Jason…You're… Hard to beat…" Leo tried to calm down before he talked again. "Maybe I sub estimated you."

Jason nodded tired and walked to Leo. "Let's walk a bit." Ordered Jason taking Leo's hand and lifting him up.

They started walking to get their adrenaline down. It was a great technique; it worked well and gave them a good time.

Leo talked after walking a while. "Dude, that _was_ hard. I admit I somehow expected that, you know you being the son of the universe it was obvious a commoner like me wouldn't win." Leo said being replied by a sweet hit in the shoulder and laid on Jason to rest. Jason didn't answer him, even if he was less tired, he was busy recuperating his own breath. Leo sighted. "I almost feel like fainting."

"Don't." Jason said, finally putting attention to Leo.

"Why are we walking, anyway? Aren't we gonna rest?" Leo complained.

"It makes you good to walk after running so much." Jason replied, making Leo feel a little embarrassed. Was Jason emphasizing that Leo had to run away to keep the fight? Whatever, it was true after all.

"I'm not so tired now." Leo told him, and, in effect, Leo's breath was back to normal now. He laughed. "I'm still not prepared to fight like that."

"A roman wouldn't have followed you without thinking like I did." Explained Jason thinking on how many times he had fall in the same trap. "You could have killed me guiding me to one of the traps you helped me avoid."

Leo smirked while walking, but a voice interrupted him when he was about to talk.

"Jake doesn't want Leo to get hurt." Nico's voice could be listened from behind a shrubbery. Leo panicked covering Jason's ears while sitting behind the shrubbery, Leo made sure Jason was looking away to Leo's back and stand leaning out.

Nico and Percy were sitting beside the river giving him his backs. He proceeded to peep into the conversation. Nico knew many things he shouldn't, and could be talking of everything, but he suspected of something in special.

"He is considering Piper is going to confess to Jason and that Leo supposedly _supports_ that." Nico said looking at Leo and Jason in the distance. Nico's eyes met Leo's and he proceed to say: "Leo will just hurt himself if he does something like that."

"Jason isn't going to let that happen." Percy replied stealing Nico's attention again. "He likes Leo, even if he doesn't use terms to refer what he feels."

"No. Jason is only letting things happen for now. He doesn't know Leo's feelings." Nico looked at him. "If things go like this, he will think Leo supports Piper's confession, and there's a possibility that he accept."

Jason gave a small look up to Leo and saw Leo's panicked and destroyed expression on his face. Watching that, he couldn't take it anymore and took Leo by his wrists standing.

Percy completed. "Jason won't accept; that because that would mean leaving Leo, maybe for a long time, or maybe forever."

"But he doesn't know-" Nico was going to say, but he was interrupted.

"Who will accept what?" Jason asked behind them with Leo in his back. He putted Leo down and continued talking. "I won't accept anything if that means leaving Leo."

Leo stayed quiet in shock; Jason was full of determination. He obviously didn't know of what were they talking about, but Leo wasn't sure if he wanted him to know. He looked up to Jason, his grip was tight on Leo's wrist and it started to hurt him.

"Don't be stupid." Said Nico, and continued talking as if he was reading Leo's mind. "You don't even know of what were we talking about."

"I'm Leo's best friend." Jason said with a stern face. But even like that, Jason was confused, he didn't know for who was he telling that. "And if he needs me, I will be there to help."

Percy took a bottle from Nico's belt breaking the atmosphere between them both and handed it to Leo. After he drank it, Leo made Percy a hurt face, like if he wanted to ask Percy for help with his sight. Jason's words about that theme hurt Leo, especially because it was of picking one of the two, or Piper was his sister in the soul or him, and he had an intern fight about that he liked Jason but he didn't want to be hold by a man. Unconsciously Percy looked down.

"You're hurting Leo." Percy noticed taking the bottle back.

Jason looked at Leo's hurt face and realized he was taking Leo's wrist with all his strength, finally released him. But Nico knew it wasn't only that that was hurting Leo. "Sorry, Leo, are you okay?" Jason asked him, now with a worried expression.

"It's okay, I'm not a girl." Leo recalled touching his now free wrist, it was beating by the pain. "Stop treating me like a doll, I can resist everything like the man I am."

"No, no one is invincible." Nico said, but Leo ignored him.

"You need to go back to your cabins; I don't need any help here." Leo ordered and turned around entering in the forest again.

"Leo!" Jason screamed behind him, but Leo ignored him and continued walking. "Leo!"

Suddenly, Jason took him by his shoulder turning Leo and smashing him rudely into a tree. "Leo, of what were they talking about? Why would I have to abandon you?"

"I…" Leo started; it was so stupid and embarrassing. He decided he didn't wanted Jason to know, but it was already too late.

"I won't abandon you." Jason said and hugged him, whispering in his neck. "You will be with me forever."

In that moment, Leo realized how near was Jason. He was so nervous; he had liked Jason since that day on the beach and every day he passed with Jason, his heart pounded harder and dirty thoughts started to attack his mind. Leo cursed thinking on how he was thinking of that 'dirty thoughts' on a moment like that.

"Your heart is pounding, and your breath is hard." Jason stopped hugging him and separated enough to look directly at his face. "Of what are you thinking right now?"

"I-I'm no-" Tried to say listening Jason's calm laugh before he inclined his head and lied in Leo's forehead. Leo couldn't do anything but to hope to have more time with Jason.

"I'm helping you this time." Jason said. "So don't be scared to ask me for help."

"I'm not, Jason." Leo answered, trying to pay attention to him. "And I already said it; I don't need any help because I'm not in danger."

"I understand saying that is something only girls say to avoid things." Jason said honestly. ""

"Jason, this might sound strange." Leo said taking Jason by his shirt. "But dude, for some reason I'm starting to feel dizzy."

Jason opened his eyes confused because of the change of themes. "Wha-"

Suddenly, Leo took Jason's sleeve and pushed him down to be on his same height and put him into a kiss. Tongues dancing strongly inside that hot and humid place. Their heavy breathes made appearance when they separated to take air.

"I have to make a confession." Leo told him with bold eyes and a mocking grin. "Back then in the middle of the war, I liked the fact that you never teased me."

Jason stayed there on shock. He knew Leo had drunk something; he had a strange flavor on his mouth and he was afraid he had tried it and now he was feeling a little dizzy too, and… Leo took his hand to his mouth and talked.

"But I can't stand it now." Leo said and licked his fingers, he had a blush on his cheeks, but it wasn't because he was embarrassed. But it still looked cute, or maybe an adjective more correct… Leo talked in a seductive whisper. "Somehow, I started getting excited every time you teased me while playing with me."

Certainly, Jason was surprised by the confession, but he was more alert for something else. Leo seemed to read his mind, because he did a rude act moving his hand in that place between Jason's legs proving he was hard.

"Leo-?"

Leo smirked, but he couldn't lie to Jason, something was hidden behind that smirk. Leo licked his lips like a hungry animal looking directly at his eyes. "Shall I taste it again? You were pretty happy the day before."

Jason couldn't resist more and took Leo by his chin attracting him for another hot kiss. When they moved away, Jason proceed down kissing and biting Leo's neck wildly, but Leo didn't allowed him to leave any red marks.

"There's no way you're running away even further than the other times." Jason said with a rough voice and whispered in his ear: "You need me more than you think."

Slipping his hands to Leo's shirt, he took it and raised it putting it in Leo's mouth. "Don't let it get down."

"Whatg arhe yu goinh to dugh?" Asked Leo obeying him.

Jason teased Leo's erect nipples them while looking at the younger's one expressions of pleasure. "You're hard. You really like when I tease you, don't you?"

Watching Leo couldn't answer; Jason felt mad and started biting one of them.

"Ngh, dohnt-!" Leo tried said in a moan feeling dizzy and Jason smirked, Leo was blushing with a face that screamed to Jason a ' _rape me wildly, please'_ he just couldn't ignore.

Jason slipped a hind to Leo's pants taking his length, and realized he was all soaked inside there that his hand was already wet, but he didn't moved. Jason looked up to Leo a moment. "I'm going to do this slowly; I don't want to hurt you."

"Whath are doh-?" Leo was going to ask when, abruptly, he couldn't say more when he realized Jason had slipped both hands inside his pants. While one started to caress his dick intensely, a finger wet wanted to introduce in him from behind. "Haaann!~ Jace-oogh! S-stop!" Leo begged moaning loudly, he started to pre cumming in Jason's hand. Leo took Jason's hand stopping his actions and Jason stayed looking at the pre cum in his hands.

"So fast…" Jason said a little shocked, for some reason, the thought of a still-not-touched sensible Leo was making him get more excited. He got his hands out and took the corner of Leo's pants ready to put them down when Leo interrupted.

"I can't do this to her…" Whispered the latino looking at the sky. He said he was going to practice fighting with Jason, but what in the world where they practicing under Jason's domain?

At Leo's words, Jason stopped to look him directly. He wasn't with Calypso anymore, so, who was 'her' that he was talking about? His voice sounded to rough when he talked. "To whom?"

"Check… on your backpack." Leo tried to say. It was dangerous, he was already too excited and in no time he would be surrendering. But he always had Piper in his priorities. "I'm… I can't do this."

And with that Leo ran away again, without finishing, he couldn't even run well.

Jason was confused, his backpack? What had his backpack do with abandoning Leo?

In that situation, Jason only could obey. He started to walk back to the beach with a lot of caution when the sound of a strong flutter and o lot of wind made presence. He took his sword out, but smiled when a giant machine that looked like a dragon arrived to his side.

"Wha-? _Festus_?" Jason asked surprised but happy, he hadn't see _Festus_ in a while. Maybe Leo had told the dragon to stay with him, but then, was Leo alone? The forest was a dangerous place and Leo was alone. He needed to hurry and go back to Leo's side. "Hurry, we need to catch up to Leo!"

Festus made a sound, but Jason couldn't understand him and thought maybe he had agreed with him.

Jason arrived to the beach pleading a child of Hermes hadn't taken his backpack, because he wasn't afraid of passing a lighting thought the thief's head*. He found the backpack, trying to find any clues of what Leo had said… a girl, a girl, the only thing that he had of a girl was the letter Piper gave to him that morning.

Jason looked at Festus, who had made him company on his way. "Do you know what was he referring to?"

Festus made a sound Jason couldn't recognize as a word, but Festus made a mimic that ordered him, and Jason ride on him.

* * *

 

While running, Leo wasn't thinking on where his feet were taking him, the only thing he could think of, was… "I'm such a coward." How many times had he run away from Jason? He already knew Jason could fly and simply catch up with him, but now Jason wouldn't do something like that. That was the great opportunity and he had just wasted it. He made a stop in the woods to end the work Jason was taking care of moaning Jason's name when he came and continued running.

Without knowing, he arrived were Piper's. He stayed tired and trying to let his urge come down while he was leaning beside the door. He was feeling so tired, but his body wouldn't just stop functioning. And he was grateful for it, if he had, someone that would be probably Piper, would have to carry him to the infirmary or to his cabin, but they would have known about how wet he was.

" _You already know there's not a countdown to you to be with Jason like this."_ Nico's voice said in his head firmly. Leo could imagine him standing with his arms crossed looking down at him. _"But you know there is a countdown to convince Jason to choose you instead of Piper."_

"Stop it already!" Leo yelled. He felt like if he was going to faint, and in times of desperation Piper was always for him. Kei opened the door, Leo saw that inside was a girl was putting something in Lala's hair and Piper was talking with Lacy.

Kei easily recognized him on the door, but as soon as he saw Leo he had a bad feeling about it and watching attentively, he took his jacket off tying it around his waist and let him pass. "Hey, it's our little latino friend." Kei smiled to him with craftiness, telling him he was his accomplice. "Come in, you're welcomed."

Leo entered to the Aphrodite cabin leaning in Kei, when Piper went to receive Leo almost running.

"Leo!" Piper said, but she stopped when saw Leo. "Oh my- You're trembling. Sit here." Piper helped him to sit on her bed. "Are you okay? Can someone give me some water?"

"Something happened?" Kei asked innocently like if hadn't seen anything before, but Leo didn't reply.

Leo felt a little guilty. _'I shouldn't have come here; I can't look Pipes in the eye without feeling guilt. She hasn't realized only because she's in her own problems. Now that I remember, tomorrow's the party we're organizing- the party I helped to do to Piper and Jason's to finish their new relationship. I need to go back to my bunk.'_

Leo removed uncomfortable and talked looking at the floor. "Pipes, I… I think I should go sleep in my bunk, I can come and stay another day, but now..."

"But you're sick! … Well, at least let me take you to your bunk." Piper said trying to look at Leo in the eye, but Leo averted his gaze. "I understand."

"I'm so sorry." Leo apologized miserably.

"It's okay. You don't have to stay if you don't feel well." Piper said, but she had the presentment he wasn't apologizing for not being able to stay. Even if she felt that, she followed saying. "You can stay any other day."

Kei smiled gently with his hands on his hips and returning his attention to Leo. "You're going back? Owww, so sorry. You can come anytime, I mean, you're welcome on my bed." Said winking at him.

Leo smiled, that had plenty of room to misunderstand. Well, what else could he expect from a child of Aphrodite? He should be used to things that sound strange by that time. "Okay, thanks."

Leo leaved Aphrodite's cabin and walked slowly to his cabin deep in his thoughts. But he still had to hide to not be discovered. He was going to enter by his favorite window he used when he was coming late, or the _'Leo's awesome passage'_ to enter to his room, but someone called him.

"Hey." Jason called him from behind making him stop halfway, Leo turned to look at him closing the window he had just opened. "You only left."

"I just did." Leo replied, not having much to say left. "I just thought the meaning of good bye was no meeting until a lot later."

Jason moved uncomfortable, Leo was so light it seemed he wasn't doing something with him just earlier. Maybe he didn't want to talk about it? He needed to find a way to bring the theme inadvertently to not scare him, but how was he supposed to do that?

"Are you wondering about what I did to you earlier in the forest?" Leo asked stealing Jason's words of his tongue. He talked without a hint of embarrassment, if he had done something super pure and innocent. "Well, it seems a screw had just fallen loose of my head."

"I see." Jason said processing everything. After all, Leo wasn't someone shy, was him? Jason didn't really know him at all, Percy was right, he wasn't a good friend, if he was, he would know about everything Leo was talking about.

"Are you waiting for an apologize?" Leo asked looking somewhere in the horizon. Maybe Jason couldn't see a hint of embarrassment because Leo's eyes were busy with sadness. He was talking to Jason if he had no regrets about he had done. Maybe Leo would really have to leave? "It has sense; I was the one who was all weird first."

He was waiting for Jason's response a little nervous, but Leo was surprised for how gently he was. "It was my fault, I took the lead and I have been forcing you in so many bad ways."

"Maybe, I'm not angry at all." Leo replied avoiding Jason's surprised gaze. "Maybe I liked it way too much."

"It must be of that thing Percy gave you to drink." Jason explained. Leo was acting strange, and for some reason he couldn't accept it. "It caused a quick effect, it was my fault for getting too near, and you couldn't take that anymore, then… reacted."

"So maybe Percy has been poisoning you to jump on me these past days." Leo knew he was sulking, but he couldn't do more than to feel Jason was betraying him. "Maybe everything was a dream."

"I'm sorry, Leo." Jason said with a regretful voice, he hated being persistent. "But man, I don't know what's happening with me. Just watching your face, I just want to make you mine. At least let me take care of it."

Leo blushed; it was a confession wasn't it? He nodded nervous before Jason smacked one hand at the side of his head and Jason got his body too near passing his head at the side of Leo's in the other side were wasn't his arm. He was too near but he didn't touch him. Jason started to caress himself.

"Haa…aaah" Jason moaned in Leo's ear, making Leo plead in his mind he didn't get hard again. When Jason ordered "Touch it" Leo obeyed like he always did when Jason ordered something to him. He just wondered how he himself was too weak. Leo started to caress Jason and their breath started to synchronize, even if this time Leo wasn't being touched, he was really feeling it just for caressing his most developed. His best friend, the one that he had liked for so long.

They were just going to finish when someone interrupted them.

"What do you think you're doing to our brother in front of our noses?" Nyssa's angry voice said and Jason felt someone hit the back of his neck. "And what do you think you're doing, Leo?"

"I warned you, Grace." A male voice sounded before pain started to spread from the back of his neck to the rest of his body and Leo's face started to fade. A few seconds later, his sight was filled with darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha, I had to re-read this from the first chap. I forgot how the fic was; I only remembered what I wanted to do in some parts. It's funny that in the start of the chapter I'm always super shy, I couldn't write that Jason hadn't his shirt on and I abandoned the fic a while because of that stupidity. I also confess I was forgetting that this Jeo pairing had gone so far in the second chapter, so first I was making a shy Leo and a shy Jason, but let's be a little more realistic, men are perverted. Me myself have a trauma -JustKidding- Dont think naughty of me, I'm pure, but it's true...
> 
> Ugh I'm too sleepy, I had to end it when I cant sleep well at night. Why do I always have to end a chapter when I'm being hurried up, or I need to sleep or something else. I cant check my grammar well in this state, ugh, but I dont have any excuse for that or my latenessnessness...
> 
> Well, I am not sure if you read this or if I'm going to take too much time before publishing the last chapter, so it's best if I say this now: This Jeo fic is primarily made to expand Jeo, and inspire people to do more Jeo fics.
> 
> A good end will be perfect to close the fic (because the 4th day is the last chap), but I think there could be too many ends, you can tell me yours if you want to inspire me but I have to tell ya I'm bad writing Lemon. And a question, good or bad end? I'm very happy reading reviews, you know! Have I the right to tell that? Hahahaha, see you next chap!


	4. Fourth Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PJATO is of Rick Riordan.

Fire Practice under the Sky

Chapter 4

Leo woke up early in the morning, sweaty. He had dreamed about telling him about not being able to be together anymore. The worst was that he couldn’t remember if Jason went with Piper or if he left with a girl… well, Piper was a girl, but… never mind. On his bed, he turned to see a photo placed at the side of his bed; Jason and him alone in the beach practicing like fire and storm.

Sighting, he thought about Jason and Piper again. Piper was his first love and the same for her, they deserved to be together, and Leo wouldn’t like to break that.

Perfect! He couldn’t sleep anymore; he got up to find some tools to get distracted, but when he just stood he looked at the hour being surprised no one had woke him up.

“Leo, Leo!” The little Harley knocked the door desperately and finally being able to enter, took Leo’s hand trying to drag him outside.

“Hey!” He exclaimed, and watched as the Hephaestus’ cabin was empty; more probably everyone was under it. But it was still very strange. “What-?”

“The wind has gone crazy! You have to look!” Harley interrupted with innocent surprise and curiosity. “Awesome!!”

Leo raised an eyebrow. Now he was confused. So a little wind was able to make most of Hephaestus’ children hide under their bunks cowardly? Maybe they were sleeping just like him.

He shouldn’t be talking like that about their siblings, instead, he thought about how Harley had dragged him out trying to get attention. Just Leo, not anyone else.

From one moment to another,

“Look! It’s a little horrifying.” Harley said. Yes, his little brother could be considered kind of cute sometimes. “It’s giving me chills.”

Maybe if he liked Harley instead of Jason it wouldn’t be such a big deal, at least Harley was… What the-? It would be kind of different but still difficult! He was so innocent; Leo couldn’t understand how his sibling let him get close to Harley… Leo was so dangerous!!

“…Brother, you have been so silent and calm lately…” Harley started crestfallen. “Before, you would have been so excited with me about this unusual wind…”

That was when Leo reacted. That wind wasn’t normal, it had something odd but familiar in it, maybe magic.

“Wait a moment, Harley. Stay inside, please.”

And with that, he walked to the door. When opened it he realized how strong the wind was, it was moving hole Camp half-blood. Without  thinking it, he stepped outside.

“Leo! Don’t go!” Harley said in the door, but he wanted to get out too.

“I’ll be okay!” Leo screamed though the sound of the wind and closed the door behind him.

He walked against the wild wind, sometimes letting the nature win and backing up while dodging objects, not always winning. He looked at another profile this time of a girl and he recognized his female best friend over the chaos. Without fear, he approached her.

“I was worried!” Piper said, not a ‘good morning’ or a joke, she got straight to the neck, but maybe not too ‘straight’. She tried to catch her hair that was flying on her face to avoid getting bothered by it. “Here’s not supposed to be affected by the outside whether! Maybe… maybe is…!”

“Jason?!” Leo asked. At least it had sense to him.

 “Yeah!” Piper tried to say over the sound of the wind. “I wanted to talk to Jason about this! But I can’t find him in his cabin!”

“Just let him be!” Said Leo over the wind, but changed his opinion watching Piper’s poker face. “Well, I know where he is! I can talk to him to make the wind calm!”

“Guide me.” She ordered with no intention of charm-speaking his best friend. Leo guided her to the nearest place where they could talk.

They both breather heavily, Piper now sited and Leo lying his hands on his knees. 

“Well, thanks.” Piper was the first one who talked. “Leo, I want to discuss something with you before meeting with Jason. Through, I thought maybe my time had run out. ”

“Why are you being so formal, Pipes?” Said Leo, but he could swear if she hadn’t been formal, he would had started in the same way. She was looking at the floor deep on her thoughts; he passed an arm over her shoulders to give her confidence. “We’re family.”

“Yeah, we are.” Said Piper smiling for a second, she was strangely calm and it made Leo worried.

“Just don’t worry about the blackout of the camp for Jason’s fault.” Leo rubbed his hand on her arm. He was also nervous thinking of how he was betraying her by being with Jason and felt bad. “Of what do you want to talk me about?”

Piper smiled without much strength. “Well, I wanted to talk you about Jason.”

…

When Jason got out of the cave his mood was. He looked back, the cave was nowhere to be found, and surely no one could see it.

For some reason everyone was running to one side and another with hurriedly. Many of them stopped when they saw him surprised for some reason and notified the other ones. There was something odd happening there.

“Hey, Jason!” Leo put his hand on his shoulder. “I had been trying to find you all morning.”

“Yes? For what?” Jason asked. “Ah, sorry, I forgot everything about practice.”

“Hey.” Leo stood in front of him. “I try not to ask what of where you were, but you’re putting this hard on me. You were so distracted that forgot everything about practice.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, bro.” Leo said punching his arm. “I really value when you don’t ask me about things that bothers me, so I’ll do the same.”

“Well, first why is the camp so empty?” Jason asked and Leo smirked.

“Come, follow me.” Leo said taking Jason’s hand and guiding him.

Walking though Camp half-blood, they arrived to the amphitheater, which was full of campers laughing and playing. Both boys stopped being received by Piper and Leo pulled his hands away. Everyone started to keep silence when Piper talked.

“Jason, I love you.” Piper said shyly but decided.

But just when Jason was going to reply a lot of people started to clap their hands not letting Jason to give answer and the campers surrounded them. Some people thought how saying that in that moment wasn’t part of the plan, but it was Piper’s decision, so they let them be.

Jason looked at Leo; his face expressed hurt and sad but he was still trying to smile, he was clapping his hands too. Jason and Piper were dragged by the campers to the middle of the party. Piper had a big smile in her face taking Jason’s hand and interlacing their fingers.

Jason tried to find Leo again with his sight, but Leo was at the same height a girl was and because of that it was a difficult task, but still he was nowhere to be seen. That was when he looked to a higher place when Jason found he finally found him; Leo was playing the DJ, waiting for his answer. The look on his eyes was the same, sad.

A voice interrupted his thoughts and he asked himself where have been dragged.

“Jason, I would like to have the answer of that letter I left the other time.” Piper said. The campers tried to make silence.

Jason gave Leo a little look. “I’m sorry; I’m in love with someone else.” Jason replied dropping Piper’s hand roughly.

Piper felt like something inside her was breaking; it wasn’t Jason’s fault after all, was it?

Everyone at camp had their mouth open, that wasn’t the answer they wanted. Kei, Nyssa and Jake felt a little guilt and the same did Nico and Percy, but Nico couldn’t but to feel proud. It was better for Leo this way.

“Is-is that so?” Piper asked trying to calm down and Jason felt bad, it should have been a big shock. “How lucky the girl is.”

“Emmm… I don’t think you’re getting the right idea.” Jason tried to correct, he was biting his lip like when he was nervous.

“Jason, the party should not be wasted; if you love someone you should confess now.” Piper tried to smile to him and whispered so only the two of them listen. “I knew something like this would happen. But it was so much happiness and there was so many people on my back that I got carried away.”

Piper stayed in silence and sighted. Everyone tried to ignore them and their talk for respect, but the curios were always there, and Piper walked quickly at a side of the party.

Jason followed and took her gently by her shoulder. “Piper, you-” Piper frowned.

“I understand, seriously.” Piper interrupted smacking off Jason’s hand, if he wasn’t even going to be with her, why did she need to be all sweet to the guy who just humiliated her? She was angry, but the important was that she was getting impatient, and curious.

“So, who is she?” Even she couldn’t believe herself. Piper was getting over it so quickly, maybe she liked someone else?

“It isn’t exactly a girl.” Jason babbled.

“A boy?” Piper smirked making Jason remember Leo’s influence over his female best friend. She looked at the blonde, maybe she could make Jason hurt him; with a girl it was something sweet but with a boy things could be roughly, taking things with more lust. Maybe she could make Jason get out of control and rape him?  “Why don’t you confess to him now?”

“I- I can’t.” Jason started shyly. “You know that it’s Leo.”

Piper sighted. It was true that she already knew. “Go get him. I want to be alone.”

Jason nodded giving her a kiss on her cheek and running to where he could tell Leo was. He found him in the forges, it seemed he was making some sword. Jason called his name.

“Jason?” Leo asked surprised.

“Do you remember this morning? Well, I went to talk to her.” Jason said and Leo’s breathe stopped for a moment. “I went to the cave you were the other day.”

“So that’s why…-!” Leo started hitting the blade. “…you were apologizing!”

Jason certainly was a little uncomfortable; Leo wasn’t in the right mood at all. Maybe he was doing this because he was hurt, and this was a way to hide his depression.

“I just went to check on her.” Jason said simply. “And to thank her. She has a wonderful son.”

Leo’s belt had dropped to the floor if it wasn’t so well secured.  “What?”

“I’m sorry for not saying this earlier, but-” Jason smiled truly at Leo’s reaction getting nearer and lying his forehead on the latino’s. “But I must admit that I love you.”

 

The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sooooo sorry, but this is way best that leaving this incomplete, isn’t it? Hehehe, I was planning on doing so, but It would be too cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I originally wanted to do this a one-shot, but I suck at that, so this will have 4 chapters.
> 
> I know Jeo was totally OOC but it was something I already posted in FF and can't correct anymore (Has passed too much time). Okay, the next chapter isnt so OOC and longer.
> 
> And about Percy and Nico… its not a Percico history, yes, there will be Percico (I support it, ;P I believe in fairi- I mean, I believe in Percico) but JasonxLeo is the original pairing.
> 
> There’s nothing left to say? Oh, yes R&R !!!


End file.
